


Untitled #2

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, help me i need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay and Gist play a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aridette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/gifts).



> find me at knighttemplarshaycormac on tumblr

Christopher Gist slowly works his Captain’s trousers open, gently tugging them down. There’s the sound of a bottle being uncorked, followed by the press of slick fingers to Shay’s hole.

Shay spreads his legs, flushing slightly as Gist teases his rim, not quite pushing in. He focuses his attention on the letters before him, starting to read the first.

And then Gist is easing a finger inside Shay, and he stifles the groan that wants to escape. It’s been a while since they’ve played any games. Shay rereads the letter.

_Boston. There is an increase in Assassin activity in the area. We have lost a few crucial Templar agents. Please-_

Gist eases a second finger in beside the first, stroking over Shay’s sweet spot deliberately. Shay swears softly, pressing back onto his first mate’s fingers, barely holding back the whine when Gist’s other hand pins him back against the desk. “Focus, Shay.”

“Please-”

_Please track down these Assassins and rid us of their plots._

Shay can’t be bothered to read the signature at the bottom, as his first mate pushes in and rubs his fingers against Shay’s sweet spot.

Once Shay’s loose enough, Gist bites him on the neck, muttering against his skin. “Next letter, Shay.” Shay nods, whimpering softly as Gist removes his fingers, and replaces them with his cock.

Shay bites back a moan as his first mate eases into him, opening the next letter with trembling fingers.

Gist kisses the red spot where he bit down, running a soothing hand over Shay’s thigh. “You sure you can do this?” Gist pulls out before pushing back in, nipping at Shay’s ear.

A moan does escape Shay at that, and his left hand tightens around the paper, crumpling it. “Want to try.”

“Easy, then.” Gist gently rubs at Shay’s hip, holding still until Shay’s relaxed, reading. He sets up a leisurely pace, just enjoying the warmth of Shay’s body.

_You will need to finance this trip yourself. Funds are tight and must be allocated-_

The older Templar slowly works his hips, moaning softly into Shay’s ear.

Little gasps escape Shay as he tries to remained focused on the letter in front of him.

Gist chuckles, hips stilling as he waits for Shay to refocus.

Shay whines, trying to rock back, but he’s held still. This isn’t for his pleasure. It's for Gist's. And Gist is taking his pleasure slowly. Shay turns back to the letter.

_-must be allocated for the greater good of all Templar goals._

Gist keeps up his languid pace, reading the letter over Shay’s shoulder. “I wonder how the Grandmaster will feel about that.”

Shay huffs in frustration. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Gist nips at Shay's neck, pausing for a few moments.

“Focus-” Shay moans as Gist’s thrust brushes against his sweet spot. “When you're fucking me.”

“Mmm, because I'm not fucking you.” Gist smirks against Shay's skin. “You're just keeping me warm.”

Shay groans softly. Gist is using him, exactly how he needs to be used. It feels like hours have passed, of being brought to the edge and held back, over and over, when finally, Shay finishes reading the last letter. “Please...” Shay begs, hips still pinned down to the table, Gist's cock still rocking in and out of him. “I-I finished.”

“You were supposed to reply to them first, but you've been so good. I've been teasing you for so long.” Gist presses kisses down the side of Shay's neck. He slips one hand down to wrap about Shay's cock, beginning to stroke lazily, in time with his thrusts.

Shay moans, finally able to rock himself back on Gist's cock.

Gist starts to thrust and stroke in earnest, enjoying the louder, more desperate sounds Shay starts to make. “Come for me.” Gist growls in Shay's ear, stroking faster. “Come.”

Shay falls apart, orgasming hard, come dripping from between Gist's fingers onto the letters he'd just finished reading.

Gist isn't far behind, a few more thrusts and he comes, biting down into Shay's neck.

Shay lets out a little whimper as his first mate comes, completely worn out.

Gist pulls out and supports Shay over to the bed. He holds Shay close and they kiss slowly, reveling in the taste of each other. “Such a good job, Shay. We'll get to the replies tomorrow.”

Shay kisses him back, all relaxed and sleepy. “Mmm, maybe some other game?”

“Maybe.” Gist chuckles, tenderly kissing the younger man over and over. “But maybe I'd have you in charge.”

“Mhmm.” Shay dozes off with a smile on his face.


End file.
